Peter Quill (Earth-1010)
| Relatives = unnamed maternal grandmother; Unnamed maternal grandfather; J'son of Spartax (father); Meredith Quill (mother, deceased); unnamed grandfather | Universe = Earth-1010 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; formerly Knowhere | Gender = Male | Height = 6'2" | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Strawberry Blonde | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Outlaw, mercenary | Education = | Origin = Human/Spartoi hybrid | PlaceOfBirth = St. Charles, Missouri, USA, Earth | Creators = James Gunn, Nicole Perlman, Chris McCoy | First = Hooked on a Feeling | HistoryText = Early Life Peter Jason Quill was born in St. Charles, Missouri in 1980, the son of a human mother, Meredith Quill and a Spartoi father, J'son. J'son left Earth not long after he and Meredith conceived Peter, so Peter was raised only by his mother. His mother nicknamed him "Star-Lord." Peter's prize possession was a Sony Walkman, where he could listen to Awesome Mix Vol. 1, a mixtape his mother had made for him. By 1988, Peter was going through a hard time with his mother having fallen ill with cancer. On her deathbed she expressed sadness that he had been fighting with other boys, and then tried to offer a present for him to remember her by, but Peter was too upset to take it, or to take her take her hand in her final moments. His grandfather had to stuff the gift into Peter's backpack instead, and then unable to face any more, Peter turned from the room and ran out of the hospital. Once away from the hospital he knelt down in a field, wracked with grief, where he was suddenly bathed in a brilliant white light from above and drawn up into a mysterious spaceship. Peter soon learned that he had been abducted by Yondu Udonta, an extraterrestrial outlaw and leader of a faction of Ravagers. Yondu protected him from the other Ravagers while he used him for thieving, as Peter was small and skinny, and could fit into tight places. As an adult, Peter gained a reputation for his way with women, but was not an impressive criminal: he was arrested once for petty theft. The Orb When the Ravagers picked up a contract to retrieve the Orb of Morag from the abandoned planet of Morag, Peter broke ranks with them and beat them to the planet in a bid to claim the Orb for himself. Once he had the relic in hand however, he was interrupted by the arrival of the intergalactic hunter Korath and two others, who demanded that he hand the Orb of Morag over to them. Quill tried to talk his way out of the situation, but when that failed he had no recourse but to fight his way free and escape back to his ship, the Milano. During his flight for freedom, his forgotten passenger Bereet answered a call from an irate Yondu, which Quill ended after rejecting the demand to hand over the orb. Quill flew to Xandar, where he dropped Bereet off, then headed to meet the Broker, an antique dealer. When he revealed that a man named Ronan had sent men to take the relic from him on Morag, the broker grew alarmed and pushed him back out of the store. The broker told Quill that Ronan was a Kree fanatic who sought to destroy Xandarian culture. Puzzled by the broker's reaction, Quill turned and found himself facing an attraction green woman named Gamora, with whom he promptly struck up a conversation. The banter was merely a distraction however, and the woman knocked him down and made off with the Orb of Morag. Quill immediately gave chase, but bounty hunters Rocket and Groot intercepted him, with a view to collecting the bounty that Yondu had placed on his head. After a three-way fight, all four of them were arrested by Nova Corps soldiers, and imprisoned in the Kyln, a high-security prison. While in the prison, Quill suffered a great indignity when he saw his confiscated Sony Walkman in the hands of a guard. His demand that the guard put the player down only resulted in Quill suffering intense electric shocks as he was violently subdued. On the very first night of his stay, Peter intervened in an attack directed at Gamora when a number of the inmates sought to kill her for her association with Thanos. He convinced Drax in particular to spare her life on the basis that Thanos would come looking for her, and then Drax would have his chance to confront his true enemy. Drax accepted this and let Gamora go. She subsequently suggested to Quill and Rocket that if they escaped, they could split the profit from the Orb of Morag between them. The next day, Quill, Gamora, and Rocket planned their escape. While Rocket was explaining his plan, Groot stole the battery they needed putting their escape plan unexpectedly into motion. Fighting their way into the control booth, they were joined by Drax before Rocket gained full control over the facility and flew them clear in the detached control booth. Unwilling to leave his precious Walkman, Peter excused himself to go back for it, taking the Orb of Morag with him for insurance. When he returned to the others on board the Milano Drax expressed his admiration and wondered aloud at what kind of treasure warranted Quill's diversion. Peter revealed the Walkman much to the others' disgust. The group flew to Knowhere, the severed head of an ancient Celestial turned mining colony for the Tivan family, to meet with Gamora's "third party", whom she intended to sell the Orb to. While waiting for the buyer, Quill talked with Gamora. He tried seducing her while introducing her to music and weaving a tale of heroism about Kevin Bacon, but Gamora drew a knife on him in reply. He then found that the others had got themselves into a drunken brawl, and reminded them that they all just had to put up with one another for a little while longer until they got their payment. Quill, Rocket, Groot, and Gamora were summoned to meet the buyer, while Drax chose to remain outside. The group met Taneleer Tivan ("The Collector") and they were told that the orb contained one of the "Infinity Stones", powerful gems that could destroy whole planets and civilizations. The particular stone in their possession was highly dangerous, and when The Collector's assistant attempted to take the gem to gain her freedom, she was consumed by its power and exploded. Everyone else present survived the blast, yet when Peter and the others fled with the orb, they learned that Drax sent a message to Ronan in an attempt to summon the Accuser to a confrontation. The unexpected arrival of Yondu at this point gave them yet another problem to solve. Quill, Gamora, Rocket, and Groot fended off Ronan's men using industrial-grade ships while Drax fought Ronan alone. During the escape, Gamora's ship was shot down by her sister and Ronan's servant Nebula, and the orb was stolen from them. Gamora was left adrift in space, soon to die. Quill activated a beacon to give away his position before leaving his ship and giving his mask to Gamora. She was able to breathe as he began to die, but then his gambit paid off for both of them when Yondu arrived and pulled them both on board a Ravager vessel. Quill, after recovering with Gamora, was initially beaten by Yondu, but convinced him that they should fight against their enemies together, just as in the old days. He agreed to give Yondu the Orb of Morag after taking it back from Ronan, and then he and Gamora met with Groot, Rocket, and Drax, who had survived Ronan's attack, on the Milano to discuss the plan. After arguing for a few minutes, Quill and Gamora finally managed to convince the others to follow along with their plan to stop Ronan, despite agreeing that they may die in the process. Guardians of the Galaxy Upon arriving at Xander, Peter, Groot, Gamora, and Drax, set out on the Milano to breach the hull of the Dark Aster and affect a direct attack against Ronan, while Rocket, Yondu and the Ravagers provided air cover against Ronan's Necrocraft fighters outside. The Milano was destroyed upon entry to the Dark Aster, but Quill and the others were able to proceed with their objective unscathed, although Nebula got in their way at one point, and Korath and numerous Kree soldiers presented obstacles further on. When the group reached Ronan, Peter tried using Rocket's purpose-built Hadron Enforcer to destroy him, but he had become invincible thanks to the power of the Infinity Stone now bonded to his hammer. Instead of falling, Ronan shrugged off the attack and turned his power on the Nova Corps Star Blasters blocking his final approach to the surface of Xandar. Once these were removed he returned his his attention back on the Peter and the others, but Rocket ended any retaliation by crashing his own M class ship into the Dark Aster, causing it to fall. The crew of the Milano would have all died had it not been for Groot weaving a protective shield of vines around them, sacrificing himself to save the others. Ronan also survived and informed the crowd gathering near the wreckage of the Dark Aster that he would purify the planet. However, Quill distracted him by challenging him to a dance off while Rocket hastily assembled a powerful weapon from the remains of the Hadron Enforcer. Completely bewildered by Peter's antics, Ronan was caught completely by surprise when Drax blasted him with Rocket's weapon, and while it had no appreciable impact on Ronan itself it did knock the Infinity free of the hammer. Quill reached airborne relic first, and upon grabbing hold its power began to overwhelm him. Gamora stepped in to share the burden, followed presently by Drax and Rocket. Together the four of them were able to withstand the power of the stone, securing it. After the Infinity Stone was returned to to the safety its orb, Yondu arrived at the wreckage and Peter was obliged to hand over the relic. Seeing Yondu departing with such a powerful weapon in hand was an uneasy sight for the others, but then Peter revealed that he had switched the orb with a replica, leaving Yondu with a Norwegian troll doll while the real Orb of Morag was safely in Quill's possession. Peter handed the Orb of Morag over to Irani Rael of the Nova Corps a short while later for safe keeping, and then Rael congratulated Peter and his misfit friends for their efforts in saving Xandar. Their criminal records were expunged, and then Rael also went on to inform him that his scans at the Kyln had turned up an anomaly that indicated he was only half human, his father being an of an unknown species. Peter was gifted with a new ship, a replica of the Milano, which he and his friends soon boarded to depart Xandar. When asked what they'd do next, Quill told the crew that they could do "good, bad, or a bit of both". When Gamora told him that they would follow his lead no matter what, he said that they would do a bit of both. | Powers = * Human/Spartoi Hybrid: Peter Quill is son of a human and a Spartoi, and his hybrid physiology grants him peak human abilities, such as: **'Peak Human Strength': Peter Quill was born with physical strength equal to the peak of human potential. Peter's physical strength is above that of a normal human being. **'Peak Human Durability' Peter's body is more resistant to physical injury, to variable degrees, than that of an ordinary human. He seems capable of taking several gunshot & puncture wounds as well as beatings and still stand on his feet. **'Peak Human Agility': Peter's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are at levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. **'Peak Human Stamina': Peter's body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing poisons in his muscles and his musculature generates considerably less fatigue toxins than the muscles of an ordinary human being, granting him superhuman levels of stamina in all physical activities. **'Peak Human Mental Process': Peter was born with enhanced mental performance, allowing his mind to process information quickly, giving him an accelerated learning aptitude. He has mastered various alien languages and customs with ease. **'Longevity': Spartoi have a life span that is three times longer than a human from earth. When his father was 100 years old he appeared as if he were in his mid-30's. Due to his hybrid nature it is unsure how he will age, but it will likely be at a decelerated rate. ** Energy Resistance: Quill was able to survive holding an Infinity Stone for an extended period without being destroyed by its power. | Abilities = Expert Combatant: Quill is shown to be an expert in hand-to-hand combat. He was able to hold his own against Gamora, an assassin trained by Thanos, as well as being was able to defeat superior numbers of trained soldiers. Expert Marksman: Quill is shown to be well-versed in the use of firearms, from all over the Galaxy. His primary firearms are a pair of quad blasters which discharge either bolts of fire or electricity. Expert Pilot: He is an accomplished starship pilot. He was able to escape Korath and his men. | Strength = | Equipment = *'Awesome Mix Vol. 1': A mix tape of his mother's favorite songs. One of the only things he has to remember her and the planet Earth by. *'Awesome Mix Vol. 2': A second mix tape Peter discovered after the battle of Xandar. *'Sony Walkman': A Sony Walkman that Quill has since he was a child. He listens to the mix tapes his mother gave him on it. *'Helmet': Quill wears a helmet with different capabilities like being able to see ultraviolet and thermal waves. The helmet has internal communications systems. The helmet allows Peter to breathe in the vacuum of space. *'Jet Boot Attachments': Quill has small jets that he attaches to his boots. The jets can facilitate an increase in forward movement, and can also be used to achieve directional control during a space walk. Formerly: *'Power Stone:' For a brief period of time, Peter Quill wielded the Power Stone, gaining the abilities it naturally grants to its users. | Transportation = * Milano: The Guardians of the Galaxy use Star-Lord's ship, the Milano | Weapons = * Element Gun * Hadron Enforcer: Shoots a concentrated beam of nuclear explosions. | Notes = | Trivia = * His alias "Star-Lord" comes from a nickname Quill's mother gave him. * His Walkman is a blue TPS-L2 Sony Walkman from 1979. * He named his ship the Milano after his childhood crush Alyssa Milano. | Links = }} Category:Peak Humans Category:Agility Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Martial Artists Category:Leaders Category:Gun Wielders Category:Guardians of the Galaxy (Earth-1010)